The Twelfth of May
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Ittoki Otoya has a major crush on his roommate, Tokiya Ichinose.


The Twelfth of May  
Ittoki x Tokiya

[Ittoki PoV]

"No... just a little more..." I was sitting on the edge of my bed tuning my guitar. I was down to first string, almost done.

My roommate, Tokiya Ichinose, looked up at me from his book. My heart fluttered. I smiled at him, then watched as he went back to reading.

'_That was close_,' I thought, '_I hope I wasn't blushing... Was I? Oh God, I think I was... Please don't notice Tokiya...'_

I looked back down at my guitar and finished tuning it. 'Please be reading...'

I glanced up and saw Tokiya reading. I felt my face flame up and I strummed my guitar. "Good..."

My name is Ittoki Otoya, A class. And I'm hopelessly in love with Tokiya Ichinose.

·~· ·~·  
"**Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,**  
**Warms me up like a summer night.**  
**Cant't you tell that I need you with me?**  
**Let me drink me down tonight**  
**No I don't just want any pretty face,**  
**Wanna wake up next to yours each day,**  
**Baby, won't you be my saving grace,**  
**Tonight, tonight~**"

"Can you please stop singing?" I felt his icy eyes staring at me. I looked up briefly, then bowed my head down.

"I'm sorry Toki-san! I'll be quieter!" He sighed and turned his back to me.

I lay back on my beanbag chair and closed my eyes. '_He's so close... If I really wanted to... No!'_ I shook my head. '_I'd rather have him never know! I don't want him to hate me!' _I sighed. '_He'll never love me... Why do I have to be this way?!'_

"Hey, Otoya." My eyes shot open and my heart started racing when he said my name.

"Y-yeah?" I sat up and looked over at him, them pulled off my headphones.

"Come over here." I stood up shaking and walked over to Tokiya at his desk.

"I need your honest opinion... Are these lyrics any good?" He turned around and handed me a couple pieces of paper. I read through them and smiled.

"They're really good..." He sighed and turned around to face his desk.

"Sure they are…" he muttered under his breath.

'_Now I messed it up...'_

"…But I would change that-" I pointed at one of stanzas. "From beating to racing. You already said beating there- And it's not the chorus." I set the papers on the desk in front of him. Tokiya watched my hand scribble out words and write in New ones as I leaned over his shoulder. I was so close to him. I could hear his rhythmic breathing, and I tried to match mine to his. His hair smelled so sweet. I wanted him to be mine. I leaned in a little closer.

"Your hair smells good..." I said to him sweetly.

"Otoya..." I pulled my left hand up and touched his deep indigo locks.

"It's so soft too..." Then I let go of his hair. "Did you get new shampoo or something? I never noticed..." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tokiya leaned back and looked at me upside down. "You're strange Otoya..." He sighed and looked back over his lyrics. "But thanks... It's a lot better now." I blushed then flashed him a goofy smile.

"You asked for help, so I helped." Tokiya shook his head and turned back to his writing. He switched on his iPod and put in the earbuds. Then he started bobbing his head to the music, and I watched him.

'_I can imagine it... His head bobbing... Only lower...'_ My eyes grew wide at the image in my mind. I tried to think about something else.

'_No! Think about... ice cream! Ice cream melting on a hot summer day... No! Why did it have to be vanillia?!'_ I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear the thoughts.

'_Uh... Nanami_! _That's a little less awkward, right? I'm gay and she's a girlgirl... I hope... Wah! Can't I just think normally for once?!_'

I turned away and lay down on my bed, facing the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest. I draped my blanket over myself and closed my eyes.

'_This is torture_! _He's right there_! _It's probably obvious how I feel about him_... _Goddammit, stop_!' I hugged my legs closer as I started getting hard. '_No_! _Why do II have to like Tokiya_? _Why not Ren or Masato_? _Or Syo or Natsuki_? _Hell, why not Nanami_?!'

All the thoughts I ever had about Tokiya and I filled my head. Dirty ones, cute ones, happy ones, sad ones… Him kissing me. That one stood out the most. It was less of a daydream now... More of a goal.

'_A goal I can never reach_.'

"Otoya? Are you feeling okay?" I heard him walk over and felt the bed shift under the added weight as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah..." I closed my eyes tighter and felt tears start to bead in them.

'_Can't u see how much pain this is causing me?_'

"Are you sure? Your face is bright red..." Tokiya's hand gently pushed my hair back, then pressed on my forehead.

"I'm fine... J-just a cold." I sniffed a little so he would believe me. I opened my eyes and saw his worried face staring down at me.

His eyes darted to the side and he pulled his hand away the second I looked at him. "You sure? I-I mean, I don't want to get sick... not that I ever do, but still..."

'_Hold me. Just hold me_.'

"Yeah... It's not bad, I'll try not to bother you." Tokiya glanced at me one more time before standing up and going back to his desk.

"Okay... Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night coughing..."

"I won't Tokiya. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes again and felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

'_You'll never love me_.'

·~· ·~·  
"Tokiya!" I ran down the hall after my crush. The final bell had just rang, and I needed to talk to Tokiya. I pushed through the crowded hallway after him.

"Tokiya!" I saw him stop and turn around when I yelled his name. I almost melted. His school uniform looked really cute on him. I smiled really big when I reached him.

"Hi Otoya. What's up?" He looked down the few inches difference in our height. I blushed a little when our eyes met. His were a beautiful shade of dark violet.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival tonight." I felt my heart rise as I waited for his answer.

"It's tonight?" I smiled at his forgetfulness.

"Yeah! I was just wondering if you wanted to go... It would be a little boring by myself..."

'_Please say yes_... _please say yes_... _please_...'

"Well I have nothing else to do... Sure, I'll go with." I spotted a slight smile show up on his face.

'_He smiled for me! I made Tokiya smile!'_

"Great! Do you wanna just meet there? I was gonna stop by the studio really quick, Natsuki wanted my help with a song."

"Sure... Where do you want to meet?"

"Um... How about by the moon cakes? I love moon cakes..." I laughed a little and smiled again.

"Sounds good. I'll see you there, then." He smiled at me, then turned and continued on his way.

'_I can't believe it! Tokiya said yes! He said yes! HE SAID YES!_'

I was so overjoyed, I started running down the hall, jumping around like an excited kid. I wanted to finish up with Natsuki as soon as possible so I could see Tokiya sooner.

·~· ·~·

"C'mon..." I slid on my wooden sandals and stood up. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't looking half bad in my yukata. I smiled.

"Good!" I ran to the door and caught myself before I fell over.

"Maybe I should take these off until I get there..." I took my sandals off and ran down the hallway in my bare (except for my socks) feet. I ran down the stairs and out the door, then down to the park.

I walked through the crowd and to the vendor that sold moon cakes. I smiled when I saw him standing there. His yukata looked sexy on him... Then again, he looked good in everything.

I waved to him and he looked up smiling. He walked towards me.

"Otoya! I was starting to think you forgot!" I smirked at him. He was wearing a navy blue yukata with a bamboo print. I slipped on my sandals.

"Forget? I'm the one who asked you! How could I forget?" I smiled and grabbed his hand. "This way!" I dragged him over to the man selling moon cakes. I bought one for both of us. I ate mine and smiled as he took a bite out of his.

"Moon cakes are delicious!" I smiled again like a child, and he laughed.

"You're so weird... I don't think I'll ever understand you." I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my face start turning red.

'_You know what? Forget it! Who cares what he thinks? It's not like he likes me back... Just have fun!'_

"Lets go over here!" We ran around for a bit, looking at stuff and talking. I found out that he likes cats, and I bought him a fan with a black cat on it.

·~· ·~·

The moon slowly rose in the sky, and it was gorgeous. We stopped on a small bridge to look at it. I glanced over at him. His face was even more beautiful bathed in moonlight. I looked back at the reflection of the full moon in the water.

'_Now. Tell him now. It's the perfect chance. Maybe the only one you'll ever get.'_

I looked over at him again, and he looked back at me. He smiled warmly and I could feel my heart soaring. I took a step closer to him, and put my hands up and touched his face gently.

He looked a little shocked. "Ittoki..."

I stared back up at him. "Tokiya... I'm in love with you." I stood up on my tip toes and I kissed him. My dream, my unreachable goal, unfolding before my eyes. He didn't pull back, instead leaning in. It was gentle, sweet, everything a first kiss should be.

We both gently pulled out of it. His hands were up by my face, and he was stroking my cheek.

"I... I think I love you..." He whispered it and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled and leaned into his chest. I closed my eyes and felt him wrap his arms around me. He hugged me closer to him, and my heart started beating like a drum. Tokiya kissed the top of my head, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I love you, Ittoki Otoya."

·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~· ·~·  
END OF THE TWELFTH OF MAY


End file.
